Happy Together
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: Sumarry : Bahagia itu hanya jika kita bersama tak terpisahkan dan saling menjaga. ChangKyuMin Brotership. Don't lazy to review ne?


**Happy Together**

**Cast : Max Changmin Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jaejong, Jung Yunho**

**Reted : T for Telat Update**

**Gendre : Family, angst ?**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik keluarga mereka dan gak akan nolak kalau dikasih satu **

**FF ini sepertinya punya saya , dan saya selalu berharap ada yang menyukai FF ini**

**WARNING ****: Typos, OOC, Gaje, BL, Fast Channel, Dsb...**

.

.

Hope Reader Love It

.

.

.

**Sumarry :** **Bahagia itu hanya jika kita bersama tak terpisahkan dan saling menjaga. **

**ChangKyuMin Brotership. Don't lazy to review ne?**

Duk..duk..duk.. pintu kayu itu diketuk dengan keras, menimbulkan suara menggema ke segala arah.

"Bummie cepat bangun, kau hampir terlambat" teriak Eomma sambil menggedor kamar Hyung tertuaku, aku berani bertaruh jika jarum jam belum menunjukan pukul tujuh tepat makhluk yang ada di dalam kamar itu tidak akan keluar dari tempatnya.

Dia begadang? Tidak, dia selalu seperti itu setiap hari sejak dulu tak berpengaruh jam berapa dia tidur dia akan selalu kesiangan, dan jika seandainya hari ini kami tidak sekolah aku pastikan besok baru dia akan keluar setelah eomma mengamuk dan mengancam membakar semua buku-buku tebal yang menggunung di ruang baca

"Kyu, berhenti bermain handphone dan habiskan sarapanmu!" kali ini suara Appa yang menggema di ruang makan, dan lihat Hyungku yang kedua itu mempouchkan bibirnya kesal dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan cepat tak sampai lima menit seporsi nasi goreng dan segelas susu ludes tak bersisa, dirogohnya kembali saku celananya mengambil benda berwarna hitam pipih dan mulai mengotak-atiknya lagi sambil sesekali tersenyum-senyum aneh.

Sungguh, makhluk yang ada di depanku ini tak bisa lepas dari benda pipih bernama handphone itu, mungkin dia lebih memilih kehabisan makanan daripada kehabisan batre handphonenya.

"Eomma aku tambah lagi" teriaku girang pada eomma yang masih sibuk membereskan sisa memasaknya di dapur.

"min, kau sudah makan 3 piring dan masih minta tambah? Tidak ada lagi cepat habiskan susumu"

"eomma aku masih lapar, jatah Bummie hyung buatku saja aku jamin dia pasti tak mau memakannya" bujukku sambil memasang puppy eye andalanku

"ani cukup min " jawab eomma tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari piring-piring di wesatef, aku hanya merengut karena jurusku selalu tidak mempan pada eomma.

"hyung bagi sarapanmu" ucapku pada Kyuhyun hyung yang masih sibuk dengan handphonenya, dia tak mendengar lagipula tak ada satu butir nasipun yang tersisa di piringnya mataku tertuju pada piring yang ada di depanku setumpuk nasi goreng hangat dengan telur mata sapi dan beberapa potong sosis, eomma memang tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman

Memasukan nasi goreng sangat banyak untuk porsi seorang Jung Kibum, namja es itu tak akan mungkin memakanya dan jika manusia bisa mengganti kegiatan makan dengan hal lain dia pasti sudah melakukannya.

"Selamat pagi eomma" suara bass Kibum hyung terdengar, menghampiri eomma dan mengecup pelan pipi yeoja yang telah melahirkan kami di dunia ini, kebiasaan aneh yang selalu dilakukanya setiap hari dan hei.. apa dia tak sadar umurnya? Sedangkan Appa hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada koran paginya sampai terlihat sedikit meremasnya

"yak dia itu istriku" teriak Appa dan hanya dijawab sebuah senyuman manis dari bibir eomma

"dia eommaku" balas Kibum hyung dengan nada datarnya sebelum mendudukan dirinya di meja makan, menatap malas pada nasi goreng yang sangat menggoda itu.

Disupkannya sesendok ke mulutnya dan menegak segelas air putih sebelum menyerahkan nasi goreng dan segelas susu segar yang boleh dibilan tak tersentuh olehnya.

"habiskan cepat Min " ucap Kibum hyung dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku menyikat habis santapan pagi nikmat itu secepat kilat.

"bummie, kenapa kau berikan sarapanmu pada Changmin?" kali ini eomma menggerutu

"aku tidak lapar dan eomma tak perlu membuatkanku sarapan aku hanya minta segelas air putih dan jauhkan benda cair berwarna putih itu dari hidupku eomma"

"kau tak menghargai eomma padahal eomma hanya tak ingin kau sakit" ucap eomma mendramatisir, Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan melihat pertunjukan telenovela tiap pagi di rumahnya dan Appa dia kembali merengut saat Kibum hyung kembali memeluk eomma.

"aku menyayangi eomma"

Dan begitulah Jung Jaejong kembali luluh pada Jung Kibum dan melupakan ciuman selamat pagi untuk suaminya tercinta Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

"HM.. dua nilai merah untuk pelajaran matematika dan bahasa inggris" ucap Appa sembari menyusuri nilai yang tertulis pada sebuah buku bersampul abu-abu itu, ya hasil raportku untuk semester pertama, sementara eomma hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala dan dari tatapanya dia akan memotong uang sakuku untuk sebulan kedepan, hiks..

"nilai sembilan untuk matematika dan bahasa inggris dan sisanya standar" kali ini Appa membacakan isi raport Kyuhyun hyung, semntara hyungku itu tak terlalu memperhatikan dia masih sibuk dengan smartphonenya, tak merasakah dia kalau eomma sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam siap untuk membuang benda keramat itu ke dalam kloset.

"nilai sempurna untuk semua pelajaran kecuali matematika" Appa membacakan isi raport Bummie hyung dengan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya bingung, pasalnya sangat jarang Hyung tertuaku itu mendapatkan nilai yang tak sempurna.

"nilai enam untuk maematika? Ommo Bummie ini bahkan di bawah standar" ucap Eomma tak percaya sementara Bummie hyung tetap santai seperti biasa sesekali mengalihkan pandanganya pada buku tebal yang dibacanya.

"mian eomma " ucap Kibum terdegar tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"kenapa bisa? Kau tak mengikuti pelajaranya?" eomma melunakan suaranya

"ne. Aku muak melihat wajah songsaenim yang mengajar"

Krik..

Dan hanya desaan nafas yang keluar dari Eomma dan Appa.

"nah Min, kau harusnya belajar pada Bummie dan Kyu agar nilai-nilaimu membaik" kembali Appa menegurku

"Kyuhyun hyung itu tak pandai dia hanya pintar mencontek saja dan Bummie Hyung dia itu tak pernah belajar setiap hari hanya membaca buku-buku misteri jadi apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari kedua manusia seperti itu?"

Pletak..

Kompak kedua hyungku memukul kepalaku dengan bantal sofa terdekat, aku hanya meringis.

"aku tak mau mengajarinya lagi pula aku banyak jadwal" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Changmin

"aku tak bisa mengajarimu Min, mianhe." Ucap Kibum hyung tersenyum lembut padaku

"kenapa?" tanyaku memelas berharap hyungku ini akan merubah pikirannya

"karena aku juga tak paham dengan pelajaran itu"

"tapi kenapa hyung bisa dapat nilai sempurna?"

"aku menghapalnya, jadi aku tak bisa mengajarimu saeng"

"Kau menghapal buku pelajaranmu?" kali ini Eomma yang menatap horor pada Bummie Hyung. "aku hanya membacanya dan menjawab seingatku saja"

Tak.. suara apa itu? Ah, itu suara patahnya harapan seorang Jung Changmin, sepertinya warna-warna merah itu akan menghiasi buku keramat bersampul abu-abu itu sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

"EOMMA TIDAK ADIL" teriak Kyuhyun Hyung membuatku tersentak kaget

"Kyu, mianhe tapi itu berbahaya nak" ucap Eomma lembut, dia tau jika Eomma membentak Kyuhyun Hyung maka Hyungku itu akan lebih keras lagi

Untung saja Appa sedang tugas ke luar kota kalau tidak maka jaminan garansi seratus persen tongkat baseball Kibum hyung akan menghajar Hyung keduaku itu, aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan amukan Appa saat ada yang membentak Eomma.

"aku hanya berkemah Eomma, kenapa dilarang? Sedangkan Kibum saja tak pernah dilarang melakukan apapun" kali ini hyungku itu kembali berteriak.

"dia berbeda Kyu" eomma tetap mencoba sabar meski buliran bening itu sudah mengalir di pipi putih mulusnya, sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam menjadi penonton yang baik tanpa melakukan apapun membela Eomma dan dijamin Kyuhyun Hyung akan memarahiku setiap hari selama sebulan kedepan membela Hyungku kujamin uang jajanku yang sudah dipotong itu akan raib dan aku tak mau dan jika aku melerai entahlah aku tak yakin lagipula Kyuhyun Hyung benar selama ini aku juga merasa sedikit iri pada Kibum hyung yang selalu dimanja walaupun hyung tertuaku itu tak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh tapi Eomma dan Appa tak pernah melarangnya melakukan apa saja kemauannya dan tak pernah membentak Kibum Hyung sedikitpun sefatal apapun kesalahannya, bahkan Hyung tertuaku itu tak mendapat hukuman saat dia mematahkan leher teman sekelasnya.

"apanya yang berbeda? Apa karena dia lebih pintar dariku? Hanya itu kelebihanya daripada aku jika bukan karena otak jeniusnya itu dia hanya seorang namja pemalas yang tak berguna"

Pletak... sebuah buku tebal mendarat ke kepala Kyuhyun hyung, dan gotcha itu Kibum hyung yang baru pulang entah dari mana.

"jaga bicaramu Kyu" ucap Kibum Hyung dingin, aku sampai bergidik ngeri mendengar suaranya yang mengerikan itu dia berjalan menghampiri Eomma yang menangis terduduk di sofa.

"maafkan Kyu Eomma, dia tak sengaja" ucap Kibum hyung sambil mendekap Eomma dalam pelukannya dan menimbulkan decihan dari bibir seseorang

"yak, bagus sekarang aku yang jadi penjahatnya"

"diamlah Kyu atau aku akan menutup mulutmu untuk selamanya" desis Kibum hyung dan tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun Kyuhyun hyung menatap tajam Kibum Hyung seolah menantang lagipula sejak kapan ancaman Kibum Hyung menjadi nyata, namja yang bahkan tak pernah berteriak itu hanya akan pura-pura tak peduli dengan masalah yang dihadapinya selalu seprti itu sejak dulu.

"tch. Harusnya kau itu tak usaha ada di dunia ini" sinis Kyuhyun Hyung aish dia mulai keterlaluan

"kau itu punya asma Kyu, akan sangat merepotkan nantinya"

"aku kuat dan tak selemah itu"

"kau bahkan pingsan saat upacara apa itu yang namanya kuat? Apa kau ingin mati muda?"

Eomma menggeleng meminta Kibum untuk tak melanjutkan perdebatan dengan dongsaenya, dia tau Kibum tak akan mungkin menang berdebat dengan Kyuhyun bahkan bicara saja anak tertuanya itu sangat jarang mungkin Eomma takut anak sulungnya itu akan kelepasan dan memukuli Kyuhyun, ah.. aku masih ingat saat aku membuat Kyuhyun Hyung hampir mati tenggelam di sungai, untung saja dia pandai berenang dan setiap memegang bekas luka di kepalaku kejadian mengerikan itu seperti terulang kembali, melihat wajah Kibum hyung yang sangat menggerikan dan dia memukul kepalaku dengan botol untung saja saat itu Appa segera datang dan memeganginya dia seperti iblis bahkan jika saat itu Kibum Hyung bukan anak berumur tujuh tahun mungkin dia juga akan memukuli Appa.

"KAU SAJA YANG MATI ! " teriak Kyuhyun hyung kencang

"HUAAAA...hiks.. hiks... jangan bertengkar " teriaku sekencang mungkin, kututup kedua telingaku tak mau mendengar semua pertengkaran ini, kenapa keluargaku sekarang sangat suka bertengkar aku takut.

"min.. Jung Changmin bangun sayang kau kenapa?"

Seseorang mengguncang tubuhku, ah.. itu pasti Eomma suaranya sepertinya juga masih serak seperti habis menanggis.

"eomma.. aku takut" isaki dalam pelukan Eomma

"jangan takut Appa akan menjaga kalian" ucap Appa lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Kami bertiga duduk di atas ranjangku saling memeluk satu sama lain, hangat dan nyaman walau tetesan bening masih mengalir dari mataku.

"eomma, dimana Bummie dan Kyu hyung?" tanyaku disela isakan tangisku, tak mendapat respon aku mendongkakan wajahku menatap pada wajah kedua orang tuaku dan aku lihat Eomma menangis sementara Appa menatapku sedih dan lihat matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca

Apa ada hal buruk yang menimpa kedua hyungku itu

"eomma.. Appa.. dimana Hyungku?" tanyaku sekali lagi kali ini sedikit berteriak

"mereka di kamarnya Min, tidurlah bukankah besok kalian mau ke game center?" ucap Eomma sambil mengelus rambutku lembut, ini aneh jika semuanya baik-baik saja kenapa Eomma masih menangis tapi aku akan mempercayai Eomma mungkin dia masih sedih karena pertengkaran dengan Kyuhyun hyung tadi.

Aku berbaring dengan Eomma yang menyelimutiku, dia mengecup keningku pelan dan Appapun melakukan hal yang sama dan sungguh aku merasa seperti bayi besar.

"aish,, aku sudah besar" ucapku manyun dan hanya mendapat kikikan geli dari dua orang yang berstatus sebagai orang tuaku itu.

"kau tetap bayi kecil kami Min" ucap Appa dan bisa apa aku hanya menutup wajahku dengan selimut, aku tak mau kesiangan besok dan ditinggal pergi walaupun itu tak mungkin karena besok pasti kami akan mengadakan ritual membangunkan Bummie Hyung dulu. Aku mengantuk dan aku langsung terlelap sedetik setelah Appa dan Eommakeluar dari kamarku.

.

.

Jaejong menatap sedih pada foto keluarga yang tergantung cantik di dinding, foto dirinya dengan balutan gaun putih yang membuatnya tampak seperti seorang malaikat disebelahnya tampak seorang pria tampan yang memakai jas berwarna hitam, dia Jung Yunho suaminya dan dikiri kanan dan depanya ada tiga bocah tampan yang membuatnya seperti seorang putri yang dikelilingi pangeran.

Dielusnya foto bocah yang menyeringai ke arah kamera, matanya kembali menitikan air mata itu foto Kyuhyun anak keduanya, tanganya beralih pada foto seorang bocah tampan berkulit putih salju yang menatap datar ke depan itu foto anak sulungnya, Kibum dan tangisnya pecah saat jari-jari rampingnya mengelus foto seorang bocah yang tersenyum lebar ke depan.

"akhhhhh.. "Jaejong meremas rambutnya frustasi dan segera Yunho memeluk istrinya membiarkan tangisan itu pecah di dadanya, mencoba menenangkanya takut suara tangisnya membangunkan Changmin.

"sudahlah Boojae, jangan seperti ini nanti Changmin bangun" ucap Yunho menenagkan istrinya itu, isakan lirih masih terdengar dari mulut istrinya walau yeoja itu sudah lebih tenang, tampak dari bahunya yang tak bergetar seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"aku lelah Yun, sampai kapan Changmin akan terus begitu sampai kapan dia akan selalu menganggap Bummie dan Kyu masih hidup"

Tes..

Air mata lolos dari mata Yunho, namja itu menangis ya.. kehilangan dua orang putra karena sebuah kecelakaan yang mereka alami lima tahun yang lalu saat berlibur sudah membuat hatinya hancur dan sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu anak bungsu mereka mengalami trauma psikis yang sangat memperhatinkan, hatinya hancur tapi dia mencoba kuat untuk melindungi istri dan anaknya.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari keduanya, Yunho menggendong tubuh istrinya yang sudah sangat lemah itu ke kamar mereka tanpa mereka sadar seseorang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka,

"aku mendengar semuanya Eomma, Appa" kali ini aku meneteskan air mata, sakit sangat sakit kenapa mereka sangat jahat mengapa mereka tega mengatakan hal kejam begitu.

"min, kenapa kau kesini?"

Seseorang menepuk pundaku pelan, dan kulihat Bummie Hyung menatapku datar seperti biasanya

"tadi aku mendengar Eomma menangis makanya aku terbangun, Hyung kenapa disini?"

"itu" ucap Bummie hyung sambil memajukan sedikit dagunya menujuk pada Kyuhyun hyung yang sedang kelihatanya sedang membongkar isi kulkas.

"aku hanya haus, min ayo tidur aku menggantuk"

"ne, tapi aku ingin tidur bersama Bummie dan Kyuhyun Hyung, jebal" ucapku sambil memasang puppy eye andalanku

"ne" jawab kedua hyungku kompak, dan kulihat Bummie hyung tersenyum sambil menggandeng tanganku menuju kamarku

"hyung sering-seringlah tersenyum agar kau tak terlihat menyeramkan" ucap Kyuhyun hyung polos dan dia hanya memasang tampang polosnya saat Bummie Hyung memberikan deathgrade mematikanya, "Hyung kalia tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanyaku sedikit takut

Kibum Hyung menghentikan langkahnya dan Kyuhyun hyung juga urung membukakan pintu kamarku, mereka beralih menatapku dengan senyuman hangat di wajah masing-masing.

"kami tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

.

.

.

.

~END~

Wuahh.. sukses juga buat one shoot walaupun mungkin pasti gak bagus-bagus banget

Tiba-tiba ingin menulis dan munculah FF abal ini

Lagi gak mood nulis FF yang ada Siwonya #curcol

Tak pake edit-editan lagi seperti biasa jadi pasti BL dan Gaje abis tadi udah di Warning ya?

Yang udah baca jangan malas review ne

Author buat ini penuh perjuangan LooH..

Gomawo ^^


End file.
